The milking process through current mechanized milking equipment (MME) consists extracting milk contained in the mammary gland quarts by means of applying a vacuum and also pulsatory system comprising a collector from which four teat cups are distributed, one per each mammary quarter; from the inside of the quarter the milk flows coming from the alveolar zone; the milk being deposited in an upper cistern attached by means of a sphincter muscle located between this and the teat. Therefore, these teat cups are the interconnection between the MME and cattle. As a result of applying vacuum to the teat, and to the pulsatory effect together with physiological aspect, the collection of milk contained is carried out in an open-loop manner under the terms of automatic control. Every mammary gland quarter is independent and is separate from the others. There is an amount of milk stored in such quarters at the level of the alveolar region; each quarter having different volumes. When the milk flow stops in the quarter containing the smaller amount of milk, relative to the others, the milking process continues until empties the content of the quarter containing the larger amount of stored milk. That is, if the quarter containing the smallest amount of milk is emptied in four minutes and the one containing the largest amount of milk is emptied in seven minutes, then we have 3 minutes of over-milking in the quarter of smallest capacity, and between 3 to 0 minutes of over-milking in the quarters emptied in second and third place.
The technical problem arisen from over-milking is represented by the occurrence of the disease called “subclinical mastitis”
Subclinical mastitis in turn causes additional technical drawbacks, such as:    A decreased flow of milk production estimated within the range between 15 and up to 45%    Increases drug cost involving disease treatment and cattle productivity recovery.    Lower prices paid to producers as a result of the increment of somatic cells and the reduction of fat content in the milk.    Decline in meat quality resulting from drugs treatments.    Decline in cattle service life.
The Milking System of the invention shown in FIGURE No. 1, consists of an alternative to removal of each of the teat cup automatically and independently when the milk volume is over in each particular mammary gland quarter, thus avoiding over-milking in each of the others. This system being carried out by a controller comprising specific elements and sensors, in a closed loop system under the terms of automatic control, since now the milking system “differentiates” and recognizes when the milk flow stops in every quarter in an independent and sequential manner relative to the other quarters.